creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Night Being
I’ve always had trouble sleeping, whether I’ve taken melatonin or any other sleeping medicine, The sleeping world has always been out of my reach. It has been a big problem in my life ever since it started; it’s gotten to the point where I would only sleep about 1-2 times a week and sometimes I wouldn’t sleep all week long. But after what I saw that night, Sleep has been more and more common for me now. Anyway, since it would get boring staying up all night, I would resort to one of two things, playing on my computer, and staring at the night sky. It was peaceful to look up at the stars above, wondering if there was any other life out there. But after what happened, I don’t look up at the stars that often anymore. It all started on a Wednesday afternoon, after coming home from work, I turned on the channel 7 news. The report was about a meteorite crashing not far from where I live, when people investigated the area, the meteorite was split open, and there was footprints leading away into the forest. The footprints appeared to look like webbed feet, like how a duck’s look. The report said that if you see anything strange, that you should report to the police immediately. This did freak me out a bit, because I knew that whatever this thing was went into the forest right next to my neighborhood. After another sleepless 5 hours I decided to look outside, since I was bored of playing games right now, and wanted to see the full moon, I had completely forgotten about the new report, so I was shocked to see what I saw. Standing at the other end of my neighborhood was a humanoid figure, about 7 feet tall and with strange long fingers, but what was the weirdest thing about it was that the head had a weird beak thing hanging from its head. I was frozen in fear, and couldn’t keep my eyes off of it. I watched as it walked towards the house across from mine, it broke the window and ran inside, I heard screams of agony coming from the house. When it walked out, I could see blood on its hands as it looked around, then it snapped its head to my direction, it had seen me. I ran away from the window as fast as I could, I heard the glass crack as it rammed his hand through the glass and broke through, and then it screamed. It was the worst scream I had ever heard, like a pig having its eyes gouged out. I could see it more clearly now, it had dark back eyes, not visible nose, and pale grey skin. It ran towards me, it was incredibly fast and I had barely escaped it as I hid in the basement and sealed the door. Then I tripped down the stairs and I had cut my arm really bad. I heard it punching and kicking the door, but it couldn’t budge through. It kept attacking the door for about 2 hours, and it seemed to weaker and weaker as time flew by. Eventually I heard its webbed feet walk away and walk out the broken window. I tried to get my phone out to call the police, but It was broken after I had fallen down the basement stairs. I got up, patched up my arm, and went to bed. Surprisingly I had fallen asleep within about 5 minutes. I decided to look in the forest for the meteorite, but surprisingly, where the meteorite had crashed before, was now a empty clearing with a large crater in the center. The murder of the neighbors blamed on a psycho who was wondering around the area, so they’ll never know that it was the night being that killed them. All I know, is that the night being, still lurks the galaxy. Category:Monsters